


Death is Temporary

by AnnCherie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 02, jimon, mainly, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: Based on the season two finale. Simon learns about Jace's death through Izzy and is relieved to see him alive before the party, Jace hides his feelings for Simon like always. (oneshot)





	Death is Temporary

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had taken what seemed like forever to get out of the Seelie Court with Maia and Luke, the burden of his new promise weighing down on him every step of the way. There were so many things he wanted to tell his current company, anything to explain his current choice and the consequences, but by the time they got to the park and into the parking lot his phone started vibrating with notifications. Seelies didn’t quite have cell service. He let it go for the moment, let Luke start driving with Maia in the passenger seat and him in the back, wanting just one moment of solace from the craziness of trying to stop a war. He wasn’t expecting the first text he sees-- the last one in a long line-- from Izzy.

 

_ Simon, Jace is dead. We’re going to Idris to find Clary. _

 

If his heart could still beat, it would have stopped. As such it was just his lungs and throat that automatically constricted with pain as he stared far too long at the text. Luke looked up-- the wolf in him was too observant-- and Simon threw the phone away from him before telling Luke, “Stop the car.”

 

“What’s going on?” Luke asked quickly, concern jumping to his face immediately. “Is it Clary?”

 

“Stop the car, Luke,” Simon repeated, barely able to think.

 

Maia had turned around already, reaching out a hand to him as she tried to cut through his spiraling. “Simon, tell us--,”

 

“ _ Stop the car _ !” he yelled, and with a jolt Luke slammed on the brakes and Simon jumped out, vampire speed taking him to the Institute before they could even call out to him.

 

He ran faster than he had ever run in his life, vampire speed included, ran farther and longer than he had done all of his human life. By the time he reached the Institute grounds he had to stop, doubled over as even his supernatural body tried to adjust to the exertion. He rushed to the doors of the humongous building, pounded on them relentlessly and screamed for them to let him in, but it was no use. The Shadowhunters wouldn’t let a downworlder in if Alec wasn’t there, not with the world turning upside down at the moment. He still yelled some more.

 

When his throat became too strained to even do that he was forced to face his grief. Forced to fall to the ground in the very first place he had met the Shadowhunter, so cocky and arrogant that he had hated him at once. If he had only known then that Clary was never meant for Simon, if he had known that Jace would slowly show feelings that Simon hadn’t known existed, that Jace would risk his life for him over and over and not just because of Clary… His breathing didn’t even out. Not when memories started assaulting him-- Holding Jace’s hand, fighting with him over and over, the touches between them that had always caught him off guard, only recently thinking that maybe Jace actually liked him and didn’t just tolerate him. After all he had been the one to approach Simon and try and teach him how to flirt, like they were friends. Then Jace had shared his blood. Jace had told him that he would have given his life for him-- something that Clary never would have wanted, something that had struck Simon so deep that he’d been entirely distracted from the fact that they were in dire trouble at the time. Afterward Jace had softened-- he still wouldn’t hug Simon, but he took care of him in the Seelie court. Before everything with Clary, of course, which Simon couldn’t blame him for. Simon still couldn’t help but remember his shock at Jace’s adjective choice right before.  _ Pretty  _ face.

 

There was still so much that was supposed to happen… Simon was supposed to wear him down until he got that hug, for one. All the expectations that Simon hadn’t even realized he had came rushing to mind, scratching at his insides and tearing his heart.

 

And Clary-- what if Clary was dead?

  
  
  


When the Institute doors opened, Simon slowly got up with a barely dry face before quickly going to see if Clary was there and alive. It’s Alec he sees first, tall and waiting close to the front where he must have given the orders to the guards to let Simon in. Alec doesn’t look like he’s broken though, and past him and Magnus stand Izzy, a bloody and dirty Clary, and then Jace.

 

Every part of him is sore, but Simon runs past everyone with his vampire speed and before Jace had even a second to object, he hugs him as hard as possible. Jace stands there, arms out in surprise, and Simon vaguely hears Clary laugh. Magnus chuckles in a way that reminds Simon of Luke-- that knowing manly giggle-- and tells Alec they should go talk to the rest of the Institute. Clary announces she’s going to wash the blood off and Izzy says she is going to check on Max and once they’re alone Jace gives a sigh and hugs Simon back.

 

After longer than Simon really wanted to admit to himself, he pulled back and looked at Jace-- really looked-- and asked, “ _ How _ ? Izzy said you were dead and the only way she would have known is Alec right? Because of the parabatai rune? Did Alec get it wrong? How are you alive?”

 

“Clary,” Jace said furtively, barely above a whisper. He gave a very brief side glance to the Shadowhunters in the area and Simon knew to drop it for now. Louder, he said, “I’m fine.”

 

“Did you catch Valentine?” Simon asked at the same time that Jace asked, “Did you get Maia out?”

 

Simon nodded and Jace gave a brief, solemn smile. “Yeah, Valentine is dead. Clary killed him.”

 

Knowing he has a million questions to ask Clary later, he gives an unsure smile back. “That’s good for the scheme of things… but I’m sorry. I know he was your father, even if he was horrible.”

 

Jace looked taken aback for a moment. He took a pause before nodding in agreement, and gave a quiet and slightly emotional, “Thank you.”

 

“Simon!” Izzy called out as she returned from checking on Max, walking over to them with a grin on her face. “Meet us at the Hunter’s Moon! We’re going to have a huge party, everyone’s invited! Downworlders and Shadowhunters!”

 

Giving a soft look to Jace, who was already hiding everything back again, Simon laughed and replied, “Got it! I have to go check on Luke and Maia now, let them know. I’ll see you all later.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Jace can’t help but overhear Simon’s conversation with Maia when everyone is celebrating at the Hunter’s Moon-- well maybe that’s not completely true, he might have activated his communication rune for better hearing. He catches part of the conversation where Simon is saying something about being very persuasive which makes him scoff into his drink, and then he hears the way Simon says the word “dating”. To be more specific, it’s the phrase “you know… dating” that makes him pause. First, Jace wonders why Simon has to date every girl that he’s been with and if it means something that they have similar taste. Second, he has to force himself to come to terms with the fact that Simon is yet again dating someone else, someone who is not him. Which is fine, he tells himself. Clary finally wants him again. That has to mean something. But it’s not Simon. Simon, who not too earlier hugged him harder than he’s been hugged his entire life.

 

He’s nice to Maia when Simon leaves, although Jace is suspicious about Simon voluntarily going to the DuMort. Surely Raphael would have been fine with a phone call. He tells Maia that she and Simon look good together, which unfortunately they do, and Maia agrees. There’s no weirdness between them, which Jace appreciates, but Maia tells him that he and Clary look good together as well and he can’t quite force a smile. She doesn’t notice.

 

Clary comes up to him later and he manages to say hello without sounding too awkward, at least he thinks so. Clary doesn’t seem convinced when she asks about Alec, and when Jace says, “Some things are better left unsaid”, he sees the way her face falls and how she wants to ask if that’s how he feels about her too. There’s no way he’d ever admit that it’s about Simon, or the fact that it’s been weeks that he’s thought about Simon non-stop. He had pretended that it was Clary he had wanted this whole time because that’s what people expected-- Maia had slept with him over it for Angel’s sake-- but then the truth became clear. He wasn’t jealous of Simon. He was jealous of Clary. Their kiss when he woke up from the dead had sealed it. He hadn’t felt the heat and passion he once did, had taken too long to even put his hand to her face.

 

She asks if something is wrong, and he makes a valiant effort to pretend all is great because after all it should be. He thinks he’s doing alright until the words “everything’s good” sound far too bitter as they leave his lips. Looking away, he tries to control things again and asks Clary to keep everything between them. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that part of him means their kiss as well. Before things go further Luke interrupts them and Jace tries not to think any further about the subject. Luke offers him a hug and Jace turns it down, still reeling from his hug from Simon earlier. He’d get better at pretending. He had to.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review please!! I don't do one shots often so I want to know if they're worth it because I'm insecure and crave attention tbh


End file.
